Water and Fire Siblings
by Dimunda
Summary: A girl comes to Konoha with no recollection of where she's from. She remembers her dead parents and their mysterious murderer, who tried to take her.The thing is though, she has Kyuubi's sister, Kyuna, inside of her.Better than sounds. Full summary inside
1. Prologue: Part 1

For Christmas I want:

A/N: Well I'm back to typing, but I wanted to make a new story I thought would be sorta cute but confusing! Ha-ha! I hope you like it! I personally think the new main character would be me if I was in the Naruto world. :)

Summary: A girl comes to Konoha with no recollection of where she's from. She remembers her dead parents and their mysterious murderer, who tried to take her. The thing is though, she has Kyuubi's sister, Kyuna, inside of her. She joins Team 7, along with her 'brother' Naruto Uzumaki, the Sasuke fan, Sakura, and, her most hated enemy, Sasuke Uchiha. She fears one thing, and one thing only: The Sharingan.

Rain poured heavily from the skies. Ninjas from the Village Hidden in the Leaves were making a round trip in case of intruders.

One silver haired ninja pushed a button on his earpiece and said, "All clear here. There's noth-wait a minute."

He squinted his eyes and gazed in the pouring rain. He then saw a small human body face down on the ground.

"Hold on I see something," the ninja said, "Let me check it out."

"Alright, Kakashi," said a voice from the earpiece, "Be careful."

The ninja, Kakashi, turned off his earpiece and ran through the storm, towards the human body.

He finally reached it and his eyes widened.

Lying on the dirt ground was a little girl, no older than six. Her eyes were closed peacefully, as though she was sleeping. She had long purple hair that was pushed away from her neck, and was wearing a long sleeved purple with gray shorts. On her back was a small green backpack and Kakashi saw a white paw print on the back of her neck. Surrounding her face were bruises and scratches, and also whisker like markings by her cheeks. Kakashi also noticed that on her neck was a slim, silver necklace with the Village Hidden in the Mist's symbol hanging from it as a charm.

"So….," Kakashi said, staring at the girl. "She's from the Village Hidden in the Mist? Or is that just a coincidence?"

He bent down towards the girl, the rain beginning to pour even harder. He saw on her arm more bruises and cuts.

He reached out his hand and touched her right arm. He didn't expect her to writhe and wince in pain. He stared at her face. It returned back to its peaceful state as if nothing happened.

Kakashi stared at the young girl.

"She might get sick if I leave her," Kakashi said, "Or die."

He dug his arms under her and picked her up. She winced but returned to her peaceful state once again. Kakashi turned her so that her back was in his arms. The rain pelted against the young girl's face. Wind howled and the girl shivered without opening her eyes.

"Don't worry, little one," Kakashi said, beginning to run, "I'll get you someplace warm."

The girl only slept peacefully in the Jonin's arms, ignoring the fact that rain was hitting her face and the fact that the Jonin was running at full speed.

**Hokage's Tower**

"What have we here, Kakashi?" the old Hokage asked, observing the young girl in Kakashi's arms, who was still sleeping soundly.

Kakashi looked at the Hokage and replied, "I found her unconscious out near the village, Hokage-sama."

"Yes," was all the Hokage said, as he observed the girl. The Hokage looked at a black haired ninja who wore a green suit. "Gai," the Hokage called.

The man named Gai stood up straight, asking, "Yes, Hokage-sama?"

The Hokage smiled and said, "Lay a mat for our young guest, won't you?"

Gai looked stricken but nodded his head and left the room.

The Hokage looked at Kakashi and said, "Now tell me. Who is she, Kakashi?"

Kakashi replied, "Truthfully I do not know, Hokage-sama, but she does wear the Hidden Mist's symbol as a charm on her necklace. I assume she might be from the Hidden Mist."

Sarutobe nodded his head, saying, "I see."

Gai then returned to the room, a blue mat in his hands.

"Ah, thank you, Gai," Sarutobe said, "Place it over there in the corner please."

"Of course, Hokage-sama," Gai said. Gai ran to the corner the Hokage told him and laid the mat in the corner.

"Thank you, Gai," Sarutobe said, "Now, Kakashi, place her on the mat, if you will."

Kakashi nodded his head and walked towards the mat. He bent down and gently laid the girl on the bright blue mat.

The girl moved slightly, and the ninjas saw her eyes begin to flutter open. Three ninjas stood behind the Hokage, watching.

They all noticed that her eyes were a piercing yellow.

She began to sit up. When she noticed the ninjas, she cried out in fear.

"Do not fright, little one," Sarutobe said calmly, "We will not hurt you."

The girl huddled in the corner, scared to death.

"Wh-where am I?" she asked, "Wh-who are you?"

"You are in the Village Hidden in the Leaves, child," Sarutobe said calmly with a smile.

"Vi-Village in the Leaves?" the girl asked. She looked around.

"Are you the Hokage?" she asked.

Sarutobe smiled and nodded his head.

Her eyes widened and she bowed her head.

"I'm sorry, Hokage-sama," she said.

Sarutobe laughed, saying, "Such manners for one so young. Tell me, where are _you _from, child?"

The child looked completely bewildered.

She answered, "I do not remember, Hokage-sama. I'm sorry." She sounded so quiet.

Sarutobe's face when straight and he said, "That is quite alright. What is your name, dear?"

The small girl looked up with her yellow eyes and replied, "Ichirai."

"Ichirai," the Hokage repeated with a smile, "What a pretty name."

Ichirai blushed.

"Tell me, Ichirai," Sarutobe said, "Will your parents worry about you?"

Ichirai shook her head sadly. "No, Hokage-sama," Ichirai said, "They are dead. A man with blood eyes killed them."

"Blood eyes?" Sarutobe asked.

Ichirai nodded her head.

"How did you come to be asleep in the rain outside our village, Ichirai?" Sarutobe asked.

"The man brought me," Ichirai stated.

"Why would he do that?" Sarutobe asked curiously.

Ichirai shrugged her shoulders, replying, "I do not know, Hokage-sama. I tried to run through the bushes but he was too fast. I think he was a ninja too."

"I see," Sarutobe said, wondering.

"Hokage-sama, if I may speak," a woman with purple hair asked.

Sarutobe looked at her and said, "Go ahead, Anko."

"This girl could easily be a ninja transformed," Anko stated, "Shouldn't we check?"

"I do not think this, Anko," Sarutobe replied, but Anko looked as though she was not going to give up. "But if you insist…Kakashi, if you may."

Kakashi nodded his head and pulled back the mask that covered his left eye. The Sharingan shone brightly.

Ichirai's eyes grew wide with fear. She tried to scoot farther back into the corner, but she could not.

"Mangekyo," she whispered.

Sarutobe looked at her. "What is it, Ichirai?" Sarutobe asked.

Ichirai didn't answer. She stared at the blood red Sharingan of Kakashi's.

She then broke into tears and began to shake her head violently.

"Mangekyo, Mangekyo, Mangekyo! No more Mangekyo!" she yelled, with every shake of her head.

Then, water began to swarm around the child. It shot out at Kakashi's feet, Kakashi barely dodging the water. The spot he stood in was then dented.

She continued to shake her head violently, screaming 'Mangekyo' over and over again.

Anko and Gai got defensively in front of the Hokage.

"No, stand down," Sarutobe said.

They gave him puzzled looks, but obeyed.

Sarutobe said, "Something's obviously is upsetting the child."

"But what is causing the water?" Kakashi asked.

"I have a theory," Sarutobe said, staring at the screaming Ichirai, "but I would like you to hide your Sharingan, Kakashi. Obviously that is what upset her."

Kakashi nodded his head and hid his left eye behind his mask once again.

"Ichirai," Sarutobe said calmly.

Tears in her yellow eyes, Ichirai looked at the Hokage.

He smiled and said, "The Sharingan is gone. You are safe."

The water that spun around her stopped and floated as if frozen in mid air.

"Is it really gone?" she asked frightened.

The Hokage nodded his head.

The water than slowly began to disappear.

The ninjas stared in amazement.

"Now," Sarutobe said, bending down to the child, "why are you afraid of the Sharingan?"

Ichirai sniffed.

"Those are the eyes the man had," she said, "The one who killed my parents and took me."

"I see….," Sarutobe said quietly, "But why were you screaming 'Mangekyo'?"

"That's what the man said when he killed them," Ichirai said, "Then he looked at me and I felt strange. I don't remember what happened, but I was asleep after he whispered 'Mangekyo'. I then woke up and he was asleep by a fire. I ran and then it started to rain. He then chased after me and that's all I can remember."

_So, an Uchiha was trying to use the Mangekyo on this child and successfully did so to her parents: _ Sarutobe thought: _I'm afraid to think who._

"Ichirai, I need to ask you a very important question," Sarutobe said.

Ichirai stared fearfully with her bright eyes.

Sarutobe looked serious now. Not to intimidate her, but because the question itself was serious.

"Do you have something…_special _inside of you?" Sarutobe asked.

"Like a demon?" Ichirai asked, "Is that special?"

"A demon?" Anko asked.

Ichirai nodded her head.

"Mommy told me I was special because of Kyuna," Ichirai said, "She said I saved our village from the destruction of Kyuna because she's inside me and no matter what people said, she was proud of me."

"Who is Kyuna?" Anko asked the Hokage.

He stared at Ichirai.

"Kyuna indeed is a special demon," Sarutobe said and before Anko could ask, he finished, "because the Kyuna is the Kyuubi's sister."

Everyone was shocked.

Anko yelled, "Kyuubi had a sister?! A sister demon?!"

Sarutobe nodded his head.

"I have heard rumors from the other Kages of a demon as such," Sarutobe said, "Although every demon is connected in a way, Kyuna and Kyuubi are actual twin demons, but they are complete opposites."

"How so?" Kakashi asked interested.

Sarutobe explained, "You see, Kyuna is not as powerful as her twin brother, but she is close. She too has nine tails and is a fox, but she is snow white with yellow eyes. Kyuubi symbols fire while Kyuna symbols water. Kyuna is special because she can summon water at any given moment."

"What do you mean?" Anko asked.

Sarutobe replied, "Say you are in a desert. You are dying of thirst and you have the demon Kyuna inside of you. To keep herself alive, Kyuna would create water and give it to you to drink."

"How does Kyuna create the water?" Gai asked curiously.

Sarutobe said, "No one knows except for Kyuna herself. It is said that Kyuna liked to wreck havoc in the Hidden Mist, and the Land of Wave"

Ichirai listened to the Hokage.

Sarutobe looked at the young girl and asked, "Did you know any of this, Ichirai?"

She shook her head.

"No, Hokage-sama," she said quietly, "Mommy never told me anything about Kyuna even when I asked her nicely to tell me. She said she would when I was older. When she was talking to Daddy once, I heard her say I wasn't even supposed to know about Kyuna."

Sarutobe looked at her curiously.

"Then how did you find out?" he asked.

"Someone in our village told me," Ichirai said, "Even though they weren't supposed to."

_She reminds me of Naruto: _Sarutobe thought.

"Ichirai?" Sarutobe asked.

She looked into his eyes, asking, "Yes, Hokage-sama?"

"You have no place to live, do you?" he asked.

Ichirai looked sadly and stared at the ground.

"No, Hokage-sama," Ichirai said, "Mommy and Daddy were the only family I had left. I never had my grandparents alive, Mommy's brother and Daddy's sister died during a ninja mission. I have no family or anywhere to go…."

Sarutobe saw tears fall down her face and onto the floor.

_She's gone through so much at such a young age:_ Sarutobe thought: _Just like Naruto._

"You may stay in my village," Sarutobe said with a smile.

Ichirai looked up at the elderly man.

He smiled and continued, "You just need a place to live. I'll see what I can do, but in the meantime I would like you to stay with someone."

"She may stay with me, Hokage-sama," Kakashi said stepping forward.

Everyone stared at Kakashi, shocked.

Kakashi continued, "I have an apartment with an extra room Ichirai can sleep in until arrangements are made."

Sarutobe said, "Wonderful! Thank you, Kakashi!"

"Not at all, Hokage-sama," Kakashi said.

Sarutobe smiled and looked at a confused Ichirai.

"How does that sound, dear?" he asked, "Would you like to stay with Kakashi for a while?"

Ichirai stared at Kakashi, who smiled warmly.

Ichirai smiled and nodded her head violently.

**Kakashi's House**

Ichirai stood by the bed, her damp clothes on the floor and a too long white shirt on her body. Kakashi picked her up (the bed was too tall) and placed her in the bed.

She crawled under the covers and stared at Kakashi.

"Thank you, Kakashi-sama!" she piped.

_Sama?: _Kakashi thought: _Never been Kakashi-sama before._

He smiled.

"Goodnight, young one," he said standing up. "You start at the Ninja Academy tomorrow, so get a good night's sleep."

Her eyes sparkled and she asked, "I do?"

Kakashi nodded his head, saying, "Yes. The Hokage and I talked about it before we departed. But if you don't get your sleep, you can't go."

She gasped and lied down quickly, closing her eyes tightly shut.

Kakashi chuckled and turned the lights off. He walked out the room, making sure to leav the door open slightly.

He sighed. He made hand seals and tried to quietly slam them on the ground. A puff of smoke appeared. When it disappeared, a small brown dog sat.

"Pakkun," Kakashi said, "I need you to do a job for me."

"What is it?" the dog asked.

Kakashi jabbed his thumb toward Ichirai's room, saying, "In that room is a little girl. I want you to watch her while I sleep, ok?"

"And may I ask why I am babysitting?" Pakkun asked, raising a brow.

"This girl has a demon inside her," Kakashi explained, "And you never know who knows about that and would want to try and take her. Two ninjas are watching the outside like they do to Naruto, but I want you to watch the inside, got it?"

Pakkun walked into the room, whispering, "Yeah, yeah."

The small dog then pushed the door closed silently.

Kakashi sighed and walked to his room, getting his well deserved sleep.

**Outside. Near Ichirai's room.**

A dark figure stood on a rooftop, staring into the room that Ichirai slept in. He saw the girl in the bed, sleeping soundly. He then saw a brown dog appear on the bed, curling up and keeping watch.

The dark figure turned and saw two ninjas concealed.

_Not clever enough: _the figure thought, his blood red eyes glistening with death: _But taking her now might cause a rucuss I don't need…I'll get her later…when she and that demon are stronger._

A gust of leaves flew passed the figure, and when they disappeared, the dark figure was gone.

So how is it? I originally wanted Ichirai to be from our world, but I thought that would be a little complicated. To the fans of The Daikou Series, I really don't know when I'll update, but I will try once school is out, which is in less than three weeks. I promise I will try to update. I hope you guys like this story too though! Plez review!


	2. Prologue: Part 2 and the Beginning

For Christmas I want:

A/N: I'm really glad about the reviews! Didn't think I'd get three in one chapter! Thought this story was going to suck, but that's what I get for thinking! ;) I just want to say one thing: This will be a story where the original character and a main character like each other. Just want to say….IT CAN'T BE NARUTO! Sorry bout that, but it really can't. It just won't work like that. Anyway, I'm babbling. On with the chapter. P.S. Snow Clan, don't bring yourselves down! I love you guys no matter what. I am doing so much better now, and I really miss you guys. I really do. If you blame yourselves and cry, I cry. I love you guys! You're my family, and I could never be mad at you. Please don't leave me…people are doing that enough already….

"Hinata Hyuga," Iruka called.

"H-h-here," a shy black haired, white eyed girl said, raising her hand slowly.

Iruka smiled and wrote something down on a clipboard.

He looked at it and called, "Ichirai?"

The small purple haired girl happily raised her hand and called, "Here!"

Iruka looked at her and smiled.

He then called out the remainder of the class and they began their class.

**After class at the playground.**

Ichirai swung on the swings next to Hinata. The two girls laughed and giggled. Neji, Hinata's cousin, played with Shikamaru, Choji, and Kiba, while Ino and Sakura sat in the sandbox, whispering. Sasuke sat under the slide, drawing in the sand.

"Watch this, Hinata!" Ichirai yelled, pushing on the swing harder.

Hinata slowed to a stop and watched her new friend.

Ichirai smiled and jumped off the swing.

"Ichirai!" Hinata yelled, standing up.

Ichirai landed hard on the ground. She looked at Hinata and smiled.

"I'm fine, Hinata!" she said, looking at her friend with a smile.

She turned to walk towards the slides, when she slammed into someone, and fell to the ground.

She rubbed her hand on her…hindquarters, saying, "Oww, my bootie."

She looked up to see Sasuke on the ground. He rubbed his hindquarters as well.

Before Ichirai could apologize, Sasuke yelled, "Watch where you're going!"

Ichirai narrowed her brows and stood up.

"Shut up, you…you…," she said. She then looked at his hair, and smiled.

"Your hair looks like the butt of my old cockatoo," she stated.

Sasuke blushed, and yelled, "Shut up!"

Ichirai smiled even more and said, "That's what I'll call you from now on. Cockatoo butt!"

"Shut up!" Sasuke yelled, getting to his feet.

"Cockatoo butt, cockatoo butt, cockatoo butt!" Ichirai said in a sing-song voice.

"Ichirai, don't," Hinata said quietly, "He's an Uchiha. You'll get in trouble."

"What's a Uchiwaha?" Ichirai asked.

"UCHIHA!" Sasuke yelled, "I'm an Uchiha!"

Ichirai looked at him and said, "So what. I'm a Yagome. So what if he's an Uchiha."

Sasuke opened his mouth, but a slight deep voice said, "Come on, Sasuke."

Everyone turned to see a boy with raven haired tied in a ponytail.

Sasuke smiled and said, "Itachi!"

Itachi turned and looked at Ichirai. He stared into her piercing yellow eyes.

He then turned and bent down.

"Get on, Sasuke," Itachi said, "We'll get home much quicker this way."

Sasuke smiled and hopped on his brother's back.

Itachi then walked off.

"Hinata!" Neji cried, "Time to go home."

Hinata looked at Ichirai and said, "See you tomorrow, Ichirai."

Ichirai waved goodbye as Hinata left. She then noticed everyone had gone home.

She looked sadly around and then smiled. By the see-saw, was a blonde haired blue eyed boy. He wore an orange jumpsuit and had whisker like markings on his cheeks. He was sitting on one end of the see-saw, staring at the other half that was in the air.

Ichirai smiled and ran over.

The little boy sighed, and was about to get up, when Ichirai climbed on the middle of the see-saw and climbed all the way to the over seat of the see-saw.

The boy's eyes widened. Ichirai smiled.

"Hi, I'm Ichirai," she said, pushing the see-saw so that the boy was up, "Don't you go to the Ninja Academy with me?"

The boy nodded his head, stunned. Ichirai pushed off the ground.

"What's your name?" Ichirai asked with a smile.

"Naruto," the boy said. He smiled. "Naruto Uzumaki!"

Ichirai smiled.

"I'm Ichirai Yagome," Ichirai said.

Naruto stared at her. He then asked, "Why are you hanging out with me?"

Before Ichirai could answer, a voice yelled, "There's the demon child!"

Ichirai and Naruto both widened their eyes. Naruto on the ground, he jumped off the see-saw, causing Ichirai's see-saw part to slam to the ground.

"OW!" she yelled, getting up.

Naruto ran to her, sympathy on his face.

"I'm sorry!" he yelled, "It's just that they're after me again!"

"You?" Ichirai asked. She turned to see angry men villagers running towards them.

Naruto was scared to death and hid behind Ichirai, afraid to run.

Ichirai stared at the scared expression on his face.

She then looked at the men and narrowed her eyebrows.

They reached the children.

A white haired man stepped forward, and said, "Move aside, girl!"

Ichirai held her arms out and yelled, "No!"

"Move! Now!" the man yelled, taking a step forward.

"Just do it, Ichirai," Naruto said, smiling sheepishly. "I'll be ok…really."

Ichirai looked angrily at Naruto.

"I'm not moving!" she yelled, "I can see that they want to hurt you, Naruto."

Water began to swirl around her head. Naruto and the villagers' eyes widened.

She looked at them and yelled, "And I won't let them!"

A growl ripped through her chest.

"She has a demon too!" a man cried.

The man in the front snarled at her.

Ichirai concentrated and the water headed towards the men.

"Ichirai, stop!" a voice cried.

The water stopped in mid air.

Ichirai looked and saw Kakashi with Gai and Anko.

Kakashi ran toward Ichirai while Gai and Anko ran to the mob.

"Ichirai, calm down!" Kakashi yelled.

Tears formed in Ichirai's yellow eyes. She shook her head, her pupils becoming slit.

"They want to kill him, Kakashi!" she yelled, "Just because he's just like me! Just because he has a demon!"

Kakashi grabbed her arms gently.

"And if you kill them, won't you be just like them?" Kakashi asked, eye level with her.

Ichirai stared at him.

"Yes….," she whispered.

She looked at Naruto, who stared at her in shock.

She smiled weakly and said, "You're just like me…you're my brother."

Naruto widened his eyes.

"Brother?" he asked.

Ichirai smiled, nodded her head, saying, "I would like to think of you as my brother."

Naruto smiled, his eyes sparkling.

"Is that ok?" Ichirai asked.

Naruto nodded his head violently.

"Yeah!" he said, taking her hand. "You can be my big sissy!"

**Six years later: Naruto and Ichirai are 12, almost 13.**

"Naruto! Ichirai! Get back here!" yelled two angry ninjas

A boy with blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing a orange jumpsuit, was running with a girl with long purple hair in a long ponytail, with yellow eyes. The girl wore a sleeveless purple shirt with gray pants, and blue sandals.

Naruto and Ichirai laughed, running as fast as they could from the ninjas. They both had pant buckets in their faces, for they just painted on the statue of the Hokages.

Naruto looked back, saying, "No way, man!"

Ichirai looked back too, smiling, and said, "You think we're stupid?"

"YES!" the two ninjas yelled.

Running faster, Ichirai looked at Naruto, and said, "Ouch. That hurt, didn't it, Naruto?"

Naruto clutched his chest where his heart was and said, "Of course it did, Ichirai. But wait…"

They both looked back and yelled, "We don't care!"

They laughed and ran faster.

"Get back here!" the ninjas yelled.

They ran passed an alley.

When they ran ahead, Ichirai and Naruto came from camouflaging on boards. They looked at the two ninjas running, and smiled.

"Lost em," Ichirai said.

"Man are they dumb," Naruto said laughing.

"Eh hem," coughed a voice.

Naruto jumped ahead, and looked to see Iruka.

Naruto pointed at him and yelled, "Sis, watch out!"

Before Ichirai could look, Iruka grabbed her, yelling, "Gotcha!"

Ichirai looked up and smiled. Then, a puff of smoke surrounded her and a stump was in her place.

Iruka dropped it, yelling, "What the-"

"Too late, sensei," said a voice up high.

Naruto and Iruka looked up in a tree to see Ichirai, crouched up as though read to pounce, on a tree branch.

She wore a bright smile.

"Substitution jutsu," Iruka muttered.

Ichirai made a thumbs up, saying, "Got that right."

She then jumped next to Naruto.

"I don't get it, Ichirai," Iruka said, "You are the smartest kunoichi in the class, you know the techniques forwards and backwards, yet when testing comes, you fail. Why?"

Ichirai shrugged her shoulders, saying, "Nervousness I guess. Just not cut out to be a ninja in the real world."

She then looked at Naruto and smiled.

"Come on, bro, let's go," she said.

She looked at Iruka and yelled, "See ya at school tomorrow, sensei!"

She grabbed Naruto.

"Wait!" Iruka yelled, running towards them.

He was too late. They disappeared in a puff of smoke, and when the smoke vanished, they were gone.

So, how was it? Added the six years in here cause I felt like it. Snow Clan, if and when you read this, don't leave me! Who cares what the other clans say? I'm sorry, but I say you can talk to me if you want. The only one's who tell you you can't review, are yourselves (and your parents, who I apologize for any misunderstandings). You can talk to me if you want. I promise. You guys are my family, and I love you guys like one. Don't leave or my heart will break. And trust me….it's sick of breaking.


	3. The Mistake of a Mistake

For Christmas I want:

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Alpha Dragon, or Dragoness, I'm sorry, but this is a bunch of bull! Everyone listen to me and listen to me well: I am not worth fighting over, ok? I'm not worth it! You guys leave me, you know what'll happen? I'll die on the inside! I told you guys before you and the people I love are the only ones keeping me alive! Go ahead and leave me if that makes you better! Just let me die on the inside! I'm dealing with enough of this shit at school! I thought you guys cared….apparently that was a lie too…Oh, and if this, Fighter Dragoness doesn't like me, I don't care! I would never reject you, Snow Dragon! I love you! Please, guys….don't do this to me…please….I'm crying…please stop doing this to me.. Before I get too sad, let's get on with the chapter…..

Night time came quickly. Naruto had put his green pj's and cap on his head, holding a cup of milk. He walked near the sofa, where Ichirai sat with a white blanket over her legs. Ichirai had changed into a white spaghetti strap and gray loose pants.

"Here," Naruto said handing her the milk.

Ichirai took it and said, "Thanks, Bro."

Naruto groaned, walked around the sofa, and jumped into the bed.

Ichirai rolled her eyes, and looked at Naruto.

"Next week it'll be a month," she said, "That means it'll be my turn."

Naruto, who had turned to face the wall while lying down, lifted up a hand.

Ichirai smiled and took a sip of the cold milk. She then got up and turned out the lights.

She jumped onto the sofa, leaning her head against the arm, and pulling the covers up.

She then closed her eyes and fell asleep.

**Ichirai's Dreams**

_A little purple haired girl was walking home from playing in the nearby woods of her house._

_She reached her house and saw her door wide open._

_She walked to the door, yelling, "Mommy? Daddy?"_

"_NO!" she heard her mother scream._

"_MOMMY!" the little girl yelled._

_Something shattered and a male's voice yelled, "Run, Ichirai! Get far away!" _

_Ichirai didn't listen. She followed the sound of her parent's yells. _

_She then reached the farthest room of the house, and slid the door open._

_There she saw a tall figure above her kneeling parents. Ichirai saw a puddle of blood surrounding her parents. Her eyes widened._

_She saw the man's eyes turn to her. They were bloody red. The man smirked and turned to her parents._

_He whispered slowly, "Mangekyo." _

_Her parents' eyes filled with horror and they both screamed in agony and pain._

"_Mommy! Daddy!" Ichirai yelled, tears in her small yellow eyes._

_Her parents eyes then widened and they then turned lifeless. They both fell to their own puddle of blood, unmoving, and not breathing._

_Ichirai wanted to run to them and shake them, wanting to think they were only sleeping and that she needed to get them to an infirmary. But Ichirai was very mature for her age and knew about death. She knew they were dead and weren't coming back for her. Not now, not ever._

_The man then turned towards the young girl._

"_Now," he said, his blood eyes shooting into her's, "for the prize."_

_Ichirai backed away and ran out the door._

"_It's useless to run, demon!" Ichirai heard the man yell._

_Ichirai didn't reply. She began to run through the woods by her house._

_She then saw the man appear in front of her. She fell to her knees and cried._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Ichirai, 12 years old, was standing in a dark room. _

_She looked around frantically._

"_Wh-where am I?" she asked fearfully. _

_She then heard a low growl._

_She looked and saw a large cage, seals covering it._

_Her eyes widened as she saw a large eye surrounded by white fur. The large eye was closed._

_It then began to open and a feminine deep voice growled, "You…will…"_

_Half way open, the eyes shot completely open, the voice yelling, "DIE!" _

Ichirai woke up, sweat beading down her forehead. She was panting hard, and looking around. All seemed normal. To her at least. Still panting, she looked out the window by Naruto's bed.

Ichirai could see a fair hint of sunrise.

She then looked at the clock by her brother's other side of the bed. It read: 5:45 AM

Ichirai looked at her hands, which were shaking.

She shook her head.

"Too damn early for this shit," she cursed, moving her legs under the blanket.

She laid her head on the sofa, beginning to close her eyes.

_What do you want from me, Kyuna: _Ichirai thought: _You've been giving me more and more of those kinds of dreams. Do you want me to die?_

She waited a moment to see if the demon would respond. She didn't. As always.

She closed her eyes all the way, and fell asleep once more.

**Several hours late: Ninja Academy: Testing Day.**

"Ichirai Yagome," Iruka yelled from a room.

Naruto slapped her back, saying, "Good luck!"

Ichirai smirked and walked into the room, closing the door.

She saw Iruka and Mizuki sitting at a table.

Ichirai smiled and place her hands together, when Iruka said, "Pass."

Ichirai looked at him stunned, and yelled, "What?! I haven't even done anything yet!"

Iruka looked at her calmly and said, "You may not have done anything here, but I saw you demonstrate clear skills of a ninja outside of school. That is clear evidence to me that you are ready to pass."

"You can't prove that!" Ichirai yelled.

Iruka glared angrily at her and a yelled, "Stop being selfish, Ichirai!"

Ichirai stopped and listened.

Iruka continued, "You only pretend to fail just so you can stay with your brother, Naruto. Well we need ninjas, top ninjas, and you're one of them. Stop thinking about yourself and think about the village for once!"

"This village isn't my home," Ichirai muttered, thinking about the pain and suffering she and Naruto grew up together with. The abuse from the villagers, the rejection, the holding back of friends, the threats. Ichirai was strong enough to help her brother a little, but not enough to shield him from all that pain.

"It is your home," Iruka said calmly, "I know the pain you and Naruto have gone through together since you met and became siblings."

Ichirai grinded her teeth together and clutched her knuckles so tightly, they became white.

"You know nothing of our pain," she growled.

Iruka sighed.

"Regardless," he said, trying to changed the subject before things got out of hand, "You are now a ninja, and that's that."

Ichirai looked at him as though she was not about to give up.

Iruka then said, "If you do not do this, I will not pass Naruto. Ever. Therefore, he will _never _reach his goal of Hokage."

Iruka didn't want to say it, but it was the only thing that could motivate her.

Ichirai growled. She thought about Naruto and his dream.

_I can't stop that dream:_ she thought sadly: _He wants it so badly…for both of us.  
_

Ichirai stared angrily at Iruka. She loved Iruka like a father. He had defended Naruto and Ichirai for six years, and to them, he was a father figure. But it was at times like this she got purely mad at him.

She stormed up to the desk, where Iruka handed her headband. She took it and wrapped it tightly around the top of her right arm.

"There," she growled.

She then turned around and walked out the room, hearing Iruka call, "Ino Yamanaka."

Naruto then saw her and ran up to her. He of course had failed.

"How'd ya do?" he asked.

Ichirai sighed and showed him the headband on her arm.

She saw the sadness on his face instantly.

"That's…that's great," Naruto said with fake enthusiasm.

Ichirai glared at him.

"There's no need for fake enthusiasm, Naruto," Ichirai said coldly, "I didn't want this."

Naruto glared at her and asked, "Then why'd you pass?"

Ichirai yelled, "I didn't do a thing! I walked in there and Iruka said I passed! I didn't want to pass! And in case you haven't noticed, I could've already passed if it weren't for you!"

She panted from the yelling she just did.

Naruto only stared.

Ichirai's eyes then widened as she realized what she had just said.

"Naruto, I….," she said.

"No," he said, "you're right. It is all my fault…I'm holding you back."

"No, I didn't mean that," Ichirai said.

"I'll go…," Naruto said, turning around and walking off.

"Naruto!" Ichirai yelled, but it was too late. Naruto had walked out the doors, completely ignoring the cries from his sister.

**I know I ended this too soon. I wanted to make it longer but I'm going to my grandmother's. Sorry. I know it's short but I'm hoping to make the next chapter longer than this one. Now I must say something rather long. If you don't want to read it, you don't have to and can review right here. **

**Snow Clan, please don't leave me. I'm really begging you. Snow Dragon, you are my friend, my sister. How could you ever think in your entire life that I would leave or reject you? You know me better than that. You've talked with me for months, ever since my first Daikou story. You've followed me through and through and you could possibly think I would reject you? If I would ever reject you, it would be the biggest mistake in my entire life, and I would beg you for forgiveness instantly. Don't listen to anybody about the lies of me. They don't know me like you do.**

**Snow Lioness, I'm glad you're defending me like that. Enough to fight with your true family, but please don't. I appreciate it, I really do, but they're your **_**real **_**family. I'm glad you made me leader. If you want to talk to me, keep on talking. Just ignore them. I love you, my sister. I will always call you that, even if you guys stop calling me that. You are my family. My real family can't compare to the love of you guys. You're my real siblings. My siblings aren't as amazing as you guys. I can tell you anything. They don't know I cut…none of my family does. I love you, Snow Lioness.**

**I would talk to the other Snow Clan members, but...you guys apparently don't want to talk to me….I haven't heard from you. If I'm your guys' **_**leader, **_**then I say you can talk to me whenever you damn right feel like it. I don't care what this other, **_**higher clan **_**says. If I'm the leader of your clan, talk to me whenever you want. I'm not going to pick a fight with the other clan, and you shouldn't either. Just come talk to me. If you don't read this….I'm sorry. If that **_**higher clan **_**of yours really hates me that much, I don't care. I've been hated my entire life, but they should know something, that may or may not be true: If you guys love reading my stories and love talking to me, why should they stop you? Do they want to make you miserable? Sure there might be consequences, but that's what life's about. Taking risk for people you care about. **

**That's what being a soldier is all about. If they want to **_**protect **_**you from me, you'll never learn how to defend yourself. You are old enough to know what's right and what's wrong. If I'm wrong, just tell me. But please don't just leave me like you planned to. My friend's are fighting, leaving me, and everything. I want to cut…but I made a promise to someone that I wouldn't, and I intend to keep that promise to him. He said he doesn't want me to, and I won't. I love him enough to not cut. If you asked me, I would love you enough not to either. If cutting is why they hate me, why should I be judged? I have problems that I'm working on. I know this. It's better than suicide, right? **

**I'm not thinking about it, I promise. I'm just saying….What I just want is for you guys not to leave. I told you once you make my life worth living, you and two other people I know from this sight. Rikku you're one of them. You know just what to say. Brian (schoolsucks), you're the other, even if you don't feel the same to me as I do to you. That's ok…I've been rejected many a times. Never once been asked out, never once kissed. Probably never will. **

**I have to go…grandmother's as I have explained before. Won't be near the computer as much, but I will try. Just think about this, this so called **_**higher clan: **_**If your family is really happy, why would you take that away from them? Why would you want to make them miserable? Goodbye and you can curse me out and everything. I don't mind and I understand. **

Dimunda Ice Eagle

Leader of the Snow Clan


	4. Demon Siblings

For Christmas I want:

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, even though some of them were disturbing to read…and not in a bad way! Just a little shocked is all. I would just like to say, that I am _**deeply **_confused with the Snow Clan. I seriously am. No idea what the f is going on. (Sigh) well…let's continue the story, ok? I would've updated yesterday, but I didn't get home from my grandmother's till 11. Onward! On, and Rikku-chan? :) I'm not going to say who the man is. (Smiles)

Ichirai saw her brother walk away, ignoring her cries for him.

She saw the door shut behind him, his figure vanishing from her sight.

Her eyes began to fill with angry tears. She narrowed her eyebrows, and clutched her hands into a fist.

She squinted her eyes, and yelled, "Damn it!" She then turned and punched the wall with her right hand.

She opened her eyes to see a dent in the wall, wall pieces falling to her hand. Blood covered her right hand. She panted, her eyes still narrowed and filled with angry tears.

She then yanked out her blood covered hand, more wall pieces falling to the ground. She looked at the dent and saw it didn't go completely through the wall. That was good. She didn't need to get yelled at after what had just happened.

She held up her bloodied hand, studying it wisely. She noticed it was indeed cut, but what she noticed was that it was starting to heal slightly.

She smirked, tears still falling.

She closed her eyes and shook her head.

_Damn demon: _she thought walking towards the exit slowly: _You_ _want me to die, but you want to save yourself. Ya can't have it both ways when you're inside of me, Kyuna. Ya can't have it both ways. _

When she reached the doors, she saw a crowd of passing students outside them. She glared at them.

_I'm one of them: _she thought angrily.

She growled and pushed the door open, students moving so the door wouldn't hit them.

She saw crowds of students, all wearing smiles and talking about how they were so proud that they passed.

Parents surrounded them, congratulating them on job well done, and how they were so proud of their children.

The sight made Ichirai disgusted.

She looked around for Naruto, hoping she could find him and apologize. She then saw eyes staring at her. They were the eyes of two girls. When Ichirai looked at them, they turned back to each other.

Ichirai then heard one girl say, "That's her. That boy's sister."

The other girl asked, "Doesn't she have one too?"

The first girl nodded her head, narrowing her eyebrows, looking at Ichirai slightly.

Ichirai wanted to go up to the girls and yell at them.

But there was a time and place for everything and now was not the time to go and pick a fight.

She looked away from the gossiping girls and continued to look for her brother. She looked passed a tree with a blonde headed boy and-

_Wait: _she thought looking back at the tree.

But when she looked, the swing moved all alone, no one sitting in it.

She sighed and looked sadly at the ground.

She then moved her feet and began to walk home, when a hand clamped onto her shoulder.

She looked up to see Iruka smiling.

"Let's go get some ramen," he said, "Ichiruka's. My treat."

Ichirai would've been hugging the man for offering such, but was not in the mood.

Without saying a word, she nodded her head, and began to walk with Iruka, his hand still clamped on her shoulder,

**Ichiruka's **

"-And then I told him I could've passed if it wasn't for him," Ichirai concluded. She had just told Iruka everything that had happened between her and Naruto.

Iruka stared at her, chopsticks in his hands over a now empty bowl. Ichirai had not touched her steaming ramen that was now beginning to have less steam covering it.

"Um….," Iruka said, clueless what to really say.

Ichirai stared angrily at the full bowl of ramen. She clutched her grey pants in anger.

"And the thing is," she said, "I didn't mean it to sound the way it did. I didn't mean to say that he was the one who was holding me back. I…I was just angry."

Iruka nodded his head and looked down at the ground.

"I know you would never mean to say something like that to Naruto," he said, "Even though you are not true blood relatives, everyone in this village thinks you two could be twins, actual siblings. You share a bond no sibling could match."

Ichirai listened to her sensei, absorbing every word he spoke.

Ichirai then released her hand, and Iruka noticed. He looked at her right hand and noticed the healed cuts.

"My gosh!" he yelled, "What did you do, Ichirai?! Those weren't there before testing!"

Ichirai smiled sheepishly.

"Um, I sorta punched the wall," she said quietly.

Iruka's eyes widened.

"So that's what happened to the wall!" he yelled, "Why the hell did you do that, Ichirai?!"

Ichirai looked at the ramen that she now found very interesting to look at.

"Didn't mean to," she mumbled.

Before Iruka could ask, a ninja appeared behind him.

"Iruka!" the ninja yelled.

Iruka and Ichirai looked at the ninja.

"What is it, Toshibo?" Iruka asked.

Toshibo had dark black hair, bright green eyes, and a scar on his left cheek. He wore a chunin vest and the Konoha headband on his forehead.

Toshibo yelled, "It's Naruto! He's in trouble!"

Ichirai's eyes widened.

"N-Naruto?" she whispered.

"How is-" Iruka asked when Ichirai stormed out Ichiruka's.

"Ichirai!" Iruka yelled, but it was too late. The young purple haired girl was gone.

**Ichirai**

Ichirai ran on the tops of roofs.

_Naruto-kun: _she thought as she jumped onto a green roof.

She then panted from exhaustion. She looked around, confused on where to look.

"If I was Naruto, where would I go?" she asked herself.

An idea then struck her head.

"The forest!" she yelled, and began to run.

The forest was the place they both ran from the angry wrath of the villagers.

Ichirai then ran towards the forest as fast as she possibly could.

**Forest**

Ichirai searched everywhere for Naruto.

She panted and wiped the sweat from her forehead.

She looked around and said, "Damn it where could he be?"

She then heard a familiar laugh.

She smiled and said, "Naruto!"

She ran over to where the sound was heard. Soon enough, she saw Naruto, studying a giant scroll.

"NARUTO!" Ichirai yelled, running towards him.

Before he could look up, Ichirai had tackled him into a huge hug.

Naruto stared at his sister in shock.

He then smiled and said, "Um hi, Ichirai."

Ichirai looked into his blue eyes, her filled with fury.

She began hitting him on the head, yelling, "Hi?! That's all you have to say is hi?! I've been worried sick and all you can think to say is, 'Hi, Ichirai.'?!"

"Ow, ow! Cut it out, Ichirai!" Naruto yelled, trying to cover his head. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

"You better be sorry!!" Naruto yelled, "What else do you want me to say?!"

Ichirai stopped hitting her brother and stared into his ocean blue eyes.

"You're ok," Ichirai said, smiling. "That's good."

Naruto was confused deeply. She had changed from angry to sorta happy.

Then, Iruka appeared.

"Naruto. Ichirai. You're both ok," Iruka said with a smile.

Ichirai and Naruto both stood up, Naruto holding the scroll.

Iruka smiled, and then his eyes turned serious. Ichirai leaned against the small storage shed.

Iruka's eyes widened. He looked at Ichirai and Naruto, yelling, "Get out of the way!"

Before they could move, Iruka pushed them hard out the way. Ichirai noticed kunai knives shoot at Iruka.

Ichirai's eyes widened.

"Iruka-sensei!" Ichirai yelled as she and Naruto hit the ground. Ichirai landed far away from Naruto.

Ichirai sat up and yelled, "Who the hell did that?! Show yourself or die!"

A cackle of laughter entered the air.

"Do you really think you can kill me, demon?" a voice asked.

Ichirai looked around.

"Demon?" Naruto asked looking at his sister.

Ichirai looked at her brother.

A laugh came.

Ichirai and Naruto looked to see Mizuki, holding a giant shuriken and had another on his back. Ichirai could not remember the name of this weapon. (A/N: I can't either!)

"Mizuki-sensei?" Ichirai asked, confused.

Mizuki laughed a cold hard laugh.

"That's right, demon girl," Mizuki said.

Ichirai felt her heart rip, but tried hard to ignore it.

Mizuki smiled.

"Thank you so much for finding your demon brother," Mizuki said, twirling the weapon in his hands. "Saves me the trouble of finding it myself."

"Why are you calling us demons?!" Naruto yelled, "What have we done?!"

Mizuki turned his attention to Naruto.

"You mean to tell me you don't know?" Mizuki asked sarcastically. "Your darling sister here never told you what you both were? The villagers have been calling you them for years, its hard to miss."

Naruto looked broken hearted at Ichirai.

"Ichirai?" Naruto asked.

Ichirai clutched her fists.

"I…I didn't want you to get hurt, Naruto," she whispered.

Naruto stared at her in confusion, not daring to move from his position, which was him kneeling on all fours.

"Tell me, Naruto," Mizuki said, "You've heard of the Kyuubi, the demon that nearly destroyed the village, correct?"

"STOP!" Ichirai and Iruka yelled in unison.

Naruto nodded his head slowly.

Mizuki smiled a cruel and wicked smile.

"That demon…is inside of you!" Mizuki yelled, "You are the Nine Tailed Fox, and your darling sister: She has the Kyuna, the sister of your damned demon!"

Naruto's eyes widened.

He looked at his sister, who looked like she could literally kill Mizuki for telling Naruto.

"Ichirai?" Naruto whispered.

Ichirai gave a small smile.

"Yea, it's true, Naruto-kun," she said, "We are both demon containers, you and I. You hold the Nine Tailed Fox Demon that represents fire and I hold the female one that represents water. I told you we were related more than you thought."

Tears began to leak from Ichirai's eyes.

"How could you, Mizuki?!" Iruka yelled.

Mizuki ignored the injured ninja.

"Now," Mizuki said, twirling the weapon in one hand, "To kill the demon boy!"

He then flung the weapon at Naruto.

"NARUTO, MOVE!" Iruka yelled.

Naruto turned and began to crawl.

Ichirai knew he wouldn't make it. She got up and ran as fast as she could to her brother. The weapon got closer to Naruto's back, as did she.

Naruto then crouched down and….

Nothing hit Naruto.

Naruto looked up and saw Ichirai, covering him.

Blood dripped from her mouth. She cringed in pain. The pain she had felt unbearable.

Ichirai winced and then coughed, blood coming from her mouth to Naruto's clothes.

The giant weapon was in the middle of Ichirai's back.

Naruto widened his eyes at what his sister had just done.

"I-Ichirai?" Naruto asked, afraid to speak.

Ichirai winced in pain as she forced a small smile.

"Wh-what's wrong, Naruto-kun?" she asked, "Haven't you ever seen a sacrifice before? A sacrifice for something you love?"

Naruto's eyes widened.

Tears leaked from Ichirai's eyes, onto Naruto's clothes, mixing with the blood.

"Damn you, demon girl," Mizuki said, "Oh well. I suppose disposing of you now is better than later."

Ichirai coughed again, blood dripping on the side of her mouth.

"You…you won't…," she said. She let her neck hang, the silver necklace with the symbol of the Hidden Mist dangling. A growl ripped through her chest.

She moved her right hand weakly to the giant weapon that was in her back. She grabbed the weapon, it moving slightly in her back, causing her to flinch.

She didn't stop. She yanked the weapon out quickly, coughing up a huge amount of blood.

She moved up and chucked the weapon at Mizuki, yelling, "Die and burn in HELL!!"

Mizuki dodged the weapon with ease.

Ichirai wheezed with pain.

Mizuki chuckled, and asked, "Do you honestly think, a rookie ninja like yourself, can defeat me? Ha! I'm surprised you're still alive after that little stunt. But what do you expect from HALF DEMONS!"

Ichirai bent over, clutching the spot her heart laid.

"Naruto….is no demon….," Ichirai panted, "He….he is too pure to….to be anything…like a demon…"

Mizuki laughed and asked, "Oh and what about yourself?"

Ichirai looked into Mizuki's eyes, her own vision getting hazy by the second.

"I….," she said, smiling brightly and evilly, "I on the other hand…..you wouldn't be able to tell….who was the actual demon…me….or Kyuna…"

Ichirai then fell to the ground, passed out.

**Ichirai's Mind**

_Ichirai stood in a dark room, facing the large cage she encountered in her dreams yet again._

_A deep growl filled the room._

_Ichirai smirked and said, "Hello, Kyuna." _

_Piercing large yellow eyes appeared behind the cage with seals._

"_Foolish human," a deep feminine voice growled, "You risk your life for that pathetic human." _

_Ichirai smirked and said, "That_ pathetic _human has your brother sealed inside of him."_

_Kyuna growled deeply, knowing that she had been outsmarted._

"_Don't get too cocky," Kyuna growled, "You'll barely live…this time."_

Ichirai then heard a voice, "Don't touch them!"

She fluttered her eyes half way open to see Naruto standing in front of her. She realized she was in Iruka's arms.

_How long has it been: _she thought: _It only felt like seconds._

She then heard Naruto say, "If you ever lay a hand on my sensei OR my sister ever again….I'LL KILL YOU!"

Ichirai's eyes widened, tears swelling in her piercing yellow eyes.

_Naruto-kun: _she thought.

She closed her eyes and drifted to sleep, exhausted.

I know it's a crappy way to end, but I am EXHAUSTED!! I gotta stop staying up late. I only get like five hours a sleep, and trust me. That's bad for me. Review!

Snow Lioness, don't worry about telling me anything. I don't judge people on their pasts. You can tell me anything you want. I promise, my sister. I promise I would never leave, no matter what.

Clans…you can leave me or you can stay. Whatever you choose, just choose wisely. I just want to know why the fuck (sorry) Fighter Dragon (Dragoness?) hates me so. I never did a thing wrong and so Fighter needs to piss off!

Pardon the French, even though I don't speak it worth a shit! Fighter, just leave them alone! Shit, what the hell is wrong with you?! X) Nighty night, guys! I loves you all!

Dimunda Ice Eagle

**Leader of the Snow Clan!!**


	5. What is Going On?

For Christmas I want:

A/N: I'm happy for the reviews! Snow Lioness, I's sorry! I gives you a hug! (hugs) Fighter Dragon, you ain't gotta leave. Just…back down a little, that's all. Alpha, I hope you're ok!! Oh my gosh, I's going to pray for you!! Well, here's a chapter for the Clans. :) Oh and f.y.i, Sasuke is going to reveal his sharingan much quicker than the series. Its going to happen sooner and if you don't like it, don't read the story! The story's going to be a little different than the manga so, ha!!

Ichirai felt pain in her body. She fluttered her eyes open to stare at a white ceiling.

"Wh-where am I?" she asked, her voice hoarse.

"In the infirmary," a sweet voice answered.

Ichirai shot up in shock. That was a mistake. She winced as she felt the enormous pain in her back.

"Lay back down, sweetie," a woman with blonde hair and brown eyes said, pushing her gently onto a soft white pillow.

Ichirai did so without resistance. After all, she was in pain.

"Um," Ichirai said looking around.

"You're here because of the weapon that dug into your back," the woman said, pouring a glass of water.

Ichirai only blinked, but knew what the woman spoke of.

Ichirai's eyes widened and she said, "Naruto!"

The woman smiled and handed Ichirai the water.

"Drink this," she said, "Your brother is fine."

Ichirai sighed with relief and reluctantly drank the water.

She finished it, and the woman took the glass.

"Now," she said, "Your wound is completely healed thanks to Kyuna-"

Ichirai gasped and her eyes widened.

The woman laughed and said, "Do not fret. I do not judge people like that. You are safe here, I promise. Now, your wound is healed but you're still in some minor pain. You'll be able to leave today though."

Ichirai smiled. She never did like hospitals.

A knock then came at the door.

Both Ichirai and the woman looked at the door.

"Come in," the woman said sweetly.

The door opened and in walked Naruto and Iruka.

Ichirai smiled and said, "Naruto!"

Naruto smiled, his eyes sparkling at the sight of his sister.

"Ichirai!" he yelled, running to her.

He embraced her into a large hug, Ichirai gasping for breath.

"N-N-Naruto!" she yelled, "C-can b-breathe!"

Naruto released her, laughing nervously.

He rubbed the back of his head, saying, "S-sorry, Ichirai."

Ichirai looked at him and smiled.

"I'm glad you're alright, Naruto-kun," Ichirai said happily.

Naruto blushed and smiled.

Ichirai jumped and hugged her brother tightly.

Naruto was shocked, but smiled and hugged back.

Iruka smiled at the two.

The woman said, "I see you are busy with your family. I'll leave."

She then walked out the room, closing the door quietly.

Ichirai released her brother and leaned back against the pillow, sighing.

"So," she asked, "How long I been out?"

Naruto looked away and mumbled.

She looked at him confused and asked, "What was that?"

Naruto looked up and said, "A day and a half."

Ichirai shot up, her eyes widened.

"A day and a half?!" she yelled, "I missed the team pairings!"

Naruto looked away.

Ichirai looked angrily at the window, whispering, "Damn it."

"Not exactly, Ichirai," Iruka said, "That's what I came to talk to you about."

Ichirai looked up at Iruka.

Iruka messed Naruto's hair, saying, "What the knuckle-head ninja here forgot to tell you was, that I did assign you to be on a team. Team 7 to be exact."

Ichirai looked at him confused.

"So," she said, "What's so great about Team 7?"

Naruto smiled and said, "I'm on it!"

Ichirai smiled.

"Really?!" she yelled, "I'm on a team with Naruto?!"

She smiled even more.

Naruto smiled and said, "Yep. Sakura is too."

Ichirai's smile faded. She didn't hate Sakura, but she didn't prefer the pink haired kunoichi.

"O-ok," Ichirai said, "I can take that."

Naruto then frowned.

Ichirai noticed and asked, "What?"

He didn't answer.

Ichirai looked at Iruka and repeated, "What?"

Iruka looked at Naruto and shook his head.

He then looked at Ichirai and said, "Sasuke is too. You guys are the only four man squad because of the number of students in class."

But it was pointless to say anything after Sasuke. Ichirai wasn't listening. She was building up rage.

_Sasuke Uchiha?!: _she roared in her head.

Her right eye twitched.

"Sasuke….Uchiha?" she asked, trying her hardest not to explode.

Iruka looked at her.

"Of course," Iruka said, "There is only one Sasuke."

Ichirai shot up and yelled, "But why him?! Why in the heavens glorious name do we have to be paired with Sasuke Uchiha?!"

Iruka watched calmly as the young kunoichi exploded.

She panted from yelling.

Iruka asked calmly, "Are you done?"

Ichirai glared and said, "Not quite."

She took her pillow, shoved it in her face, and screamed.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it!" Naruto and Iruka heard her scream.

Naruto laughed quietly while Iruka shook his head.

"I know you and Sasuke have your differences, Ichirai," Iruka said.

Ichirai chucked the pillow at the wall. She looked angrily at Iruka.

"You think?!" Ichirai yelled, "I'm sorry, sensei, but Sasuke and I _loathe _each other! We absolutely despise one another! You know this! You've seen us fight for the past _six _years!"

Iruka had had enough.

He yelled, "And now it is time for you and Sasuke to get over your differences! You two are going to be paired up as a team, therefore you are going to work together! Ichirai, you and him are more alike than you give credit for."

Ichirai looked away angrily.

Iruka sighed.

He spoke calmly, "Tomorrow you are to meet your sensei with Naruto. I don't want you to fight with Sasuke. Please, Ichirai."

Ichirai did not reply. She was still fuming and she was not going to speak, afraid of another uproar from both herself and Iruka.

Iruka sighed again.

"Alright, be like that," Iruka said. He then turned and walked out the door.

**The next morning**

"I can't believe we're paired with that emo freak!" Ichirai yelled.

Ichirai and Naruto were walking down the early morning road to meet their new sensei.

Naruto rubbed his eyes sleepily. He was too tired to agree. Instead he yawned loudly.

Ichirai continued, "Iruka-sensei knew Sasuke and I detest each other! Every since we were six, we hated each other! All because he had to be a jerk when I bumped into him the first time we met and called him Cockatoo butt-"

Ichirai stopped speaking. She then smiled evilly.

"Cockatoo butt," she said, repeating the last part of her sentence.

She chuckled.

"That might work," she said.

"What?" Naruto asked sleepily, looking at his sister.

She waved her hands, saying, "Oh nothing, nothing, Naruto-kun. We're almost there. You can take a small nap when we get there."

Naruto smiled at the word 'nap'.

Ichirai looked back at the road, and saw that they had reached the building they were looking for.

**Inside the building**

"Here's the room, Naruto-kun," Ichirai said sweetly.

Her brother was near exhaustion. He didn't know why Ichirai wanted to get up so early. They were probably going to be the first ones there. Ichirai had hoped this.

Ichirai smiled and opened the door.

Her mouth dropped in pure horror.

There, sitting by the window, was Sasuke.

She glared angrily at him.

She walked into the room, Naruto following behind.

She saw the young Uchiha's eyes look at her.

Naruto ran immediately to the back, into a far off corner.

He lied in the corner, his back to Ichirai and Sasuke, and fell asleep.

Normally, Ichirai would've laughed at this, but now wasn't the time for her.

She glared at Sasuke as she found a seat. She sat down at a desk.

Sasuke continued to glare at her out of the corner of his eyes.

"You got something you wanna say, Uchiha?" Ichirai asked angrily.

Sasuke turned back to the window, mumbling something.

"If you want to say something to me, say it out loud," Ichirai growled.

Sasuke stared out the window.

Ichirai didn't like being ignored.

"Hey, I'm talking to you!" she yelled.

Silence.

She narrowed her eyebrows and yelled, "HEY!"

"I heard you the first time," Sasuke said emotionlessly.

"Then answer to me, you emo bastard!" Ichirai yelled.

Sasuke looked angrily at Ichirai.

"Do you ever know when to shut up?" he asked.

Ichirai rose to her feet.

"Excuse me?!" she yelled.

"You heard me," Sasuke said.

Ichirai clutched her fists.

"You damn emo bastard," she cursed, "You act like you live a horrible life. As if! You're pathetic is what you are!"

Sasuke rose to his feet, anger lit on his face.

He yelled, "Don't talk about what you don't know!"

Ichirai yelled, "What do you have to feel horrible about?! Too many fangirls or something?! You're life is nothing compared to the shit Naruto and I had to go through! Nothing!"

Ichirai's chest moved in and out rapidly as she panted. She forced the burning in her eyes to stop before she showed any emotion that she would later regret.

Naruto was oblivious to the yelling and anger coming from the two genin.

Sasuke glared at her.

"You have no idea what I've gone through," he growled.

Ichirai yelled, "Try me! Try both parents, watching them get killed in front of your eyes! I was only six years old! Then, picture their murderer coming after you! The same man who killed your parents, wanting to come after you with those damn blood red eyes!"

Sasuke glared at the angry kunoichi.

She again tried to make the burning in her eyes fade away. She was holding back the tears so the Uchiha in front of her could not know her weakness.

"Blood eyes?" Sasuke asked curiously.

Was the Uchiha this heartless?

Ichirai rolled her eyes and yelled, "Yes, blood eyes! Do you want me to be any plainer? Sharingan! The damn sharingan!"

Sasuke stared at the angry violet head.

"The Sharingan is in the Uchiha bloodline only," he said.

Ichirai's eyes widened.

She never knew. For six years, she never knew the information Sasuke _Uchiha _had given her.

"W-what did you say?" she asked.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"The. Sharingan. Is. In. The. Uchiha. Bloodline. Only," he said slowly.

Ichirai widened her eyes more.

"You," she whispered.

Sasuke arched a brow and asked, "What?"

Ichirai stared at the Uchiha boy.

She said, "Your clan…a man from _your _clan killed my family…they're dead because someone in your family killed them….its your clan's fault…."

Sasuke looked at Ichirai as though she had lost her mind.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said plainly.

A single tear fell out Ichirai's right eye.

She yelled, "A member from your clan! A member from your clan killed my parents with the Sharingan!"

Sasuke stared at her.

Before either could speak, the door opened and in walked Sakura. She was smiling brightly when she walked in.

She then saw Sasuke and smiled even brighter.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun!" she yelled, running towards the Uchiha boy.

She was then all over the boy, Ichirai staring in disgust.

She turned and walked towards a far off window.

She sat down and stared at it.

_I wonder how come no one ever bothered to mention that _Uchihas _are the only ones that can wield the Sharingan: _Ichirai thought curiously.

**Two hours later**

Naruto had woken thirty minutes earlier, and was now putting an eraser above the door.

He snickered, climbing down.

"Naruto, you're going to get us in trouble!" Sakura whined.

Naruto said, "Well this is his fault anyway! He's late!"

"Naruto…," Ichirai warned.

Naruto looked at his sister disbelievingly.

"Aww," he groaned, "Not you too, Ichirai."

Sasuke let out a 'pfft', saying, "This man's an elite jonin. He's not going to fall for a kids' trick like that."

Ichirai glared at the Uchiha.

She then looked at the door.

"He's here," she said.

Sakura and Sasuke looked at her, puzzled.

Naruto laughed and said, "Ichirai, you are such a show off!"

Ichirai blushed slightly, laughing sheepishly.

The door then opened, the eraser falling on someone's head.

Naruto fell to the floor, laughing hysterically.

Sakura groaned, while both Ichirai and Sasuke rolled their eyes.

Ichirai then looked at the person and smiled.

"Kakashi-sama!" she yelled.

The silver haired jonin looked at Ichirai.

Ichirai smiled brightly at the man.

Kakashi smiled slightly behind his mask and looked around the room.

"Hmmm," he said, "My first impression of you guys: You're all idiots."

Everyone except Ichirai glared at him.

"Now," Kakashi said, "Let's go."

**The next day**

"That Kakashi thinks he's so great," Naruto complained as he and his sister walked on the early morning road.

"Naruto, stop complaining," Ichirai said, "It's too early to complain, alright?"

Naruto looked at his sister and yelled, "Exactly! Why in the heaven's name do we need to get up this early for?!"

Ichirai only shrugged her shoulders, not even bothering to speak. She pulled her hair up into a long ponytail as they walked down the road.

Yesterday, Kakashi asked everyone about themselves. He then said that today they were going to have a sorta 'test'. He wasn't going to tell them till today and Ichirai could only wonder what the jonin was thinking.

Naruto's stomach growled.

"I'm so hungry!" he yelled, "Why the hell would he tell us not to eat breakfast?!"

Ichirai wasn't really paying attention to her younger brother. She was too busy thinking about the jonin, trying to figure out what he was going to make them do.

They then reached the clearing where Kakashi told them to be.

Naruto plopped his tired body onto the ground and laid on it. He looked up at the bright blue sky that had just begun to give light.

Naruto mumbled something, but Ichirai didn't hear.

She sighed heavily at her brother.

Ichirai's eyes narrowed behind her to a bush. She silently and unnoticeably slipped a kunai in her hand. She then jerked around, releasing the kunai quickly from her hands, into the bushes.

No sound.

She smirked and said, "Show off."

The bushes rustled and out came Sasuke, the kunai in between his fingers. He released the kunai, letting it fall to the ground.

Blood dripped slightly from in between his fingers where the kunai was.

Ichirai noticed and smirked.

"You need to be quicker than that, Sasuke," she said.

Sasuke glared at her.

She stuck her tongue out and turned on her heels, walking towards her brother.

"Stupid kunoichi," Sasuke mumbled.

Ichirai glared at the ground, but shook her head.

_Not going to let him get to me, not going to let him, not going to let him: _she repeated in her mind over and over again to try and calm herself.

She sat by Naruto, who continued to stare at the sky.

He then began to snore and Ichirai realized that he was sleeping.

She laughed to herself.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun, you're bleeding!" cried a high pitched voice.

Ichirai groaned.

_Well, Sakura's here: _Ichirai thought.

She didn't even bother to turn towards the pink haired kunoichi.

Ichirai sighed and laid on her back and began to stare at the sunrise.

**One hour later**

Ichirai sat up and was drawing in the dirt with a stick. She sighed heavily.

"Where is he?!" Naruto yelled impatiently.

No one answered.

Naruto groaned and yelled, "He's late again!"

"Naruto, hush!" Sakura yelled.

Ichirai glared at the pink haired girl.

"Although," Sakura said not noticing Ichirai's glare, "Naruto is right. Sensei's late again."

As if on cue, Kakashi walked out onto the field.

He scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously.

"Sorry I'm late, guys," Kakashi said, "There was an old lady that needed help crossing the street, and I couldn't refuse to help."

Ichirai giggled while the other three's eyes twitched in annoyance.

Kakashi then looked at them and said, "Alright let's get down to business. I was going to do an activity that would require three bells and careful cunning and skills. But since I knew I didn't have the bells and you didn't have the other two, what would be the point?"

Ichirai stared while everyone else glared.

Kakashi continued, "So, I thought about it and came up with another exercise that will show me your techniques and lack of skills that we will need to work on."

He looked at Ichirai who gave him a warm smile. Everyone else continued to glare at him.

"So what are we doing, Kakashi-sama?" Ichirai asked.

Everyone looked at her strangely at what she had just called him. They then looked at Kakashi, half expecting him to punish her or something. But he didn't. Through his mouth, they saw his lips curl into a smile.

"Glad you asked, Ichirai," he said calmly, "I am going to make you guys compete in a tournament among your teammates."

Naruto looked at him confused, as did everyone else.

Kakashi sighed in annoyance.

"It's very simple," he said, "I am going to pair you up for the first round. Naruto and Sasuke will fight first, then Sakura and Ichirai. Whoever wins those matches, the winners will be able to compete with each other in the final round."

Sasuke looked at the jonin and asked, "What is the purpose of this…_tournament_?"

Kakashi smiled and said, "No purpose really. I just want to see you guys fight."

Everyone's eyes twitched.

Kakashi smiled even more and said, "Now. Let's get started. Sakura, Ichirai, you're first."

Sasuke and Naruto moved away, leaving Ichirai and Sakura to stare at each other.

Kakashi stared at the two.

"If I feel the need that you want to kill your teammate," he said, looking more at Ichirai then Sakura, "I will step in. I came stop the match even if no one goes down. It is my decision who wins. I can say you win even if the match is not over. Now, I would not like you to kill your teammate. Understand?"

Sakura and Ichirai nodded their heads.

"All right," Kakashi said, "Begin!" He then jumped behind Naruto and Sasuke, getting out the kunoichis way.

"Go, Sakura!" Naruto yelled.

Ichirai looked angrily at him and yelled, "Naruto!!"

She then heard Sakura yell, "Make sure you watch me, Sasuke-kun!"

Ichirai turned to the pink haired girl and threw two shurikens at her.

Sakura saw the shuriken and dodged them, but barely.

She looked at Ichirai to see her running towards her.

"Stop," Kakashi said.

Ichirai stopped too quickly, and fell over.

"Oww," she said, "That was dumb of me."

She stood up and wiped the dirt from her shirt and pants.

She looked at Kakashi and asked, "Is something wrong, Kakashi-sama?"

Kakashi shook his head, saying, "No. Ichirai, you move on. Sakura, go sit."

"B-but that wasn't even a match," Sakura said.

Kakashi shrugged his shoulders.

"I make the decision," he said, "I clearly see that you would be too distracted by Sasuke to even continue the fight. Ichirai would've beaten you to a pulp. No offense."

Sakura blushed a bright pink, while Ichirai snickered quietly.

"Sasuke, Naruto, you're up," Kakashi said.

Sakura and Ichirai walked away from their spots.

Ichirai and Sasuke walked passed each other. Sasuke glared at her with his onyx eyes and she glared at him with her golden ones. Sasuke's shoulder hit her arm. He walked passed her, Ichirai furious.

She shook her head, mumbling swears and curses at the young Uchiha.

**Ten minutes later**

"Naruto, go sit down," Kakashi said.

Naruto had been defeated by Sasuke. He mumbled swears, but got up and walked over to sit by Sakura.

Sasuke stood, waiting.

Kakashi looked at Ichirai and smiled, saying, "Alright, Ichirai. You and Sasuke get to fight."

Ichirai smiled and stood up. She jumped in the air and landed softly in front of Sasuke's face.

He cringed, but didn't move.

Ichirai smiled evilly.

_Let's mess with him before the match: _Ichirai thought to herself.

She leaned towards his ear and whispered, "Ya ready to lose….Sasuke-_kun_?"

He said nothing.

Sakura was furious at Ichirai being so close to Sasuke like that. Naruto felt as though he was going to have to beat the young Uchiha.

Ichirai chuckled.

"Begin!" Kakashi yelled.

Before Sasuke could process that Kakashi told them to start, Ichirai blew a punch into his stomach, sending him back, gasping for breath.

She flipped back and threw two shuriken quickly at the Uchiha.

Sasuke noticed the shuriken and pulled out a kunai. When the shuriken came close enough to him, he used the kunai knife to deflect them. He then quickly threw the kunai at Ichirai.

Ichirai dodged the kunai quickly. She then looked up only to meet Sasuke's leg to her face. Sasuke kicked her face hard, sending her flying.

Ichirai landed hard on the ground, her body skidding slightly.

She got up slowly, wiping her face, checking for blood.

When she got up, she saw Sasuke close.

Before she could move, Sasuke had pinned her to the ground, his hand on her chest to pin her. He then held a kunai to her neck.

Sweat fell down Ichirai's face.

Sasuke leaned into her face, pushing his hand on her chest to make sure she didn't move.

He pressed the kunai to her neck slightly, asking, "Give up?"

Ichirai's chest moved in and out rapidly in exhaustion, Sasuke's hand moving up and down as well.

"You…you wish," Ichirai panted. "Now…get your hand off my chest!"

She brought her feet up and pushed the Uchiha off her body. She pushed him behind her, sending him flipping.

Sasuke landed on his feet and stared at the violet haired girl. She jumped up, her violet hair flinging behind her.

She turned around quickly, glaring angrily at Sasuke.

Sakura's was furious while Naruto was twitching angrily.

"He…he…," Naruto said, "He touched her chest!"

He was steaming mad.

Ichirai glared at the Uchiha. He glared at her. Neither of them moved.

Ichirai smirked and said, "I see we are going to get nowhere with just taijutsu and weapons."

Sasuke said, "Agreed."

Ichirai narrowed her eyes, still smirking.

"Then," she said. Water then began to swirl above her head.

Everyone's eyes, except of course Kakashi's, widened.

"Let me show you the true power of the Kyuna," Ichirai said, "Let me show you the power I wield, as a Yagome!"

The water then shot at Sasuke. Sasuke snarled and dodged the water. The water continued to shoot at him, Sasuke barely dodging each blow.

"What's wrong, Sasuke!" Ichirai yelled, smirking. "Are you afraid?!"

Sasuke couldn't look or reply to her. If he did, the water would pierce him.

A stream of water then shot at his left arm, cutting it slightly. Blood showed slightly in the water.

The water moved back to swirling violently above Ichirai's head. Sasuke clutched the wound in his arm, as though it was the most painful thing he had ever felt. He winced slightly and looked up at Ichirai.

Her eyes were still narrowed and her smirk was still on her face.

"Not so cocky now that you've tasted blood, huh, Sasuke-kun?" Ichirai asked.

He snarled at her.

Sakura almost looked to be on the verge of tears.

Naruto, even though he hated Sasuke, he actually was beginning to worry for the young Uchiha. He was more worried about his sister. She was never like this. Ever.

Kakashi stared at Ichirai.

He thought: _Should I stop this before things get out of hand? No. They can handle this without killing each other…can't they? _

Ichirai then started to run towards Sasuke, the water forming in her mouth. Ichirai smirked and it revealed two, water made fangs. The pupils of her eyes then became slit.

"What the hell?!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke took four shuriken and threw them at Ichirai.

Two hit her arms, causing them to bleed, but she kept going. She smiled evilly at his attempts to hurt her.

She then reached him. Sasuke was too petrified to do a thing.

"Demon Fang!" Ichirai yelled.

She began to move to his arms, her mouth wide open.

Sasuke shut his eyes tightly.

"NO!" he yelled, opening them. They weren't onyx anymore. They were blood red.

Ichirai noticed and stopped, her mouth closing.

She released Sasuke and backed away slowly, the water from her mouth disappearing.

"Mangekyo," she whispered.

Sasuke stared at her.

"What?" he asked.

Ichirai shook her head. She clutched her head and screamed, "MANGEKYO! MANGEKYO!"

She closed her eyes, continuing to scream 'Mangekyo' over and over again.

Sasuke stared at the scene.

Tears fell from Ichirai's eyes.

"Stop," Kakashi said as Sasuke advanced towards her.

Sasuke stopped.

"Why, Kakashi-sensei?!" Sasuke yelled.

Naruto and Sakura's eyes were widened.

Kakashi pointed to Ichirai.

Sasuke turned and looked. His eyes widened.

Ichirai was bent over, but something was wrong. Whitish gray chakra had surrounded Ichirai's body. Her nails were grown to where they looked animalistic. Her eyes had changed a darker yellow, and two fangs were sticking out the corners of her mouth.

Another chapter! Alpha Dragoness, I'm so, but these are rated T, you know, for teenagers. Naruto, Pokemon, and just about everything else I write have some language in them. I am sorry. It is warned in the rating. I am even considering writing a sequel that might be rated M. As for the NejixTen idea, I will have to have time to consider it. Stories for me, I have to _feel _them. I have to _live _them. It does not make sense, but I am one of those people who have to live their art, and the art for me is writing. I write poems that I feel. Death, blood, love, heartbreak, etc. I have to consider it, and if you're not going to let them review because of a story, I'm sorry. I can't be forced into writing a story I don't feel and live. Bye. Leave reviews!


End file.
